


【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 有人兽轮交重口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 斯莱特林都是天生诱惑人心的绝色。大战过后，斯莱特林们和伏地魔一起全军覆没，仅剩德拉科·马尔福一个人被各大势力追捕。





	【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动

德拉科·马尔福头也不回地在禁林里狂奔，耳边只能听到自己心脏剧烈地跳动和粗重的呼吸声。他好累，他感觉自己的鼻腔和肺部火燎燎地疼，但是他不能停下，不能被那群人抓到……  
禁林的另一边。  
“这里有他留下的气息！应该是朝这个方向跑了。”哈利·波特兴奋地拽住不停叫唤的牙牙。  
“啊……光是闻闻这个味道我都要硬了。”紧随其后的弗雷德·韦斯莱眯着眼睛深深地嗅着那根树枝上挂着的一小缕布料。  
“他跑的可真急啊。”罗恩·韦斯莱咧嘴耸耸肩，“无谓的挣扎。”  
乔治·韦斯莱也赶了过来，他喘了一口气，恶狠狠地说:“希望他在我胯下也能有这么好的体力。”  
紧接着，搜捕队的众人都发出一阵淫邪的笑声。  
美味的，仅剩的斯莱特林。  
抓住他！轮奸他！让他在格兰芬多的操弄下哭叫求饶。  
众人的眼睛中都闪烁着精光。  
德拉科·马尔福实在没有体力继续逃跑了，他的速度慢了下来，双腿发软，一不小心被伸出的树枝绊倒，狠狠地摔了出去，失去了意识。  
昏沉中，他感觉自己颠颠簸簸，像是在船上，德拉科睁开眼睛，发现自己在什么生物的背上，双腿双手都被绳索紧紧地束缚住，嘴里也塞满了粗糙的布料，布料一直塞进他的柔软的喉咙深处，让他有种呕吐的感觉。  
他试着扭动身体，那个驮着他的东西突然停了下来。  
“嗨！兄弟们，你们看看我逮到了什么！”  
这是个马人！  
德拉科惊恐万分，这可比被那群格兰芬多抓住更糟糕……  
周围传来了一阵马蹄声，一大群马人闻声涌了过来。  
“这个甜美的味道……斯莱特林！”  
“铂金色头发！是那个仅剩的马尔福！极品！”  
“天哪……”  
周围的议论声和毫不掩饰的吞咽口水的声音让德拉科害怕地颤抖。他的动作被驮着他的黑发马人发觉，黑发马人反手把他拽了起来，托着他的腋下把他高高地举起，展示给面前的兄弟们。  
德拉科看着眼前黑压压的一片雄性马人，他们露骨的淫邪的目光仿佛要把他身上的衣服烧穿，那群马人看到这个娇美的斯莱特林男孩，明显更加兴奋了，纷纷踢踏着自己的马蹄，有几个甚至控制不住地扬起身子，露出他们高高竖起的，粗大的性器。  
“让我们一起享用他吧！”  
黑发马人伸出舌头用力地把德拉科的后颈从上到下舔舐了一遍，又埋头在他颈窝处深深地嗅了嗅，然后大声叫道。  
德拉科灰蓝色地眼眸里满是惊恐和祈求，但是这群被斯莱特林甜腻的催情的气息熏染的头脑发昏，性器高高昂起的马人此时哪里还能顾得上德拉科的意愿呢？  
“呜呜唔……唔唔唔——”德拉科疯狂地摇头扭动着身体想要逃脱，但是他的举动让马人们更加兴奋，几个马人走上前来帮助黑发马人解开了德拉科的绳索，但是他们依旧把德拉科狠狠地按在草地上，其中一个黄头发的马人把德拉科的双手吊在一根粗壮的树枝上，黑发的马人和其他几个马人手忙脚乱地，粗暴地撕烂了德拉科身上的衣物，只剩一个孤零零的领带挂在他白皙光洁的胸口。  
耳边全是马人们粗重急促的喘息声和急躁的马蹄踢踏声，德拉科感觉寒冷的夜风吹打在他裸露的胸口，他忍不住瑟缩了一下，饱满的胸肌上，粉色的两个乳头轻轻颤抖着。很快，一个马人凑上前来含住了德拉科圆润的粉色乳头，重重地吸吮啃咬着，发出淫靡的水声。胸前敏感的乳头被人这样粗鲁地舔舐，德拉科害怕地疯狂摇头，双腿胡乱挣扎踢动，踹到一个马人坚实的腹肌上，那个马人着迷地一把扯过德拉科的白腿，和黑发马人对视一眼，他们俩分开两边把德拉科的两条长腿用力拉开，露出腿间让人疯狂的生殖器官，随着他们的动作，一股浓郁的甜美的味道从中散发出来，韧带被撕扯的疼痛让他发出“呜呜”地悲鸣。  
这味道几乎让所有的马人都发了疯，黑发马人的喘息声更加粗重，他的眼睛开始充血，紧紧地盯着德拉科腿间那稀疏的毛发中隐秘的阴唇和精致白嫩的肉芽，再也忍耐不住，把德拉科的大腿架在肩上，凑上前去深深地嗅着那朵蜜花散发出的甜腻到让人想要溺死在里面的香味。仿佛害羞一样，大阴唇轻轻地颤抖着，有一缕透明的粘液从粉嫩的肉缝里缓缓往外洇出。  
黑发马人伸出他比人类更加细长的舌头接住了那一缕粘液。  
滚烫的舌头上带着兽类的肉刺，舔舐的同时粗粝的肉刺摩擦着柔嫩的大阴唇，细密的疼痛刺激到德拉科，让他瞪大了灰蓝色地美丽的眼睛，挣扎着扬起他形状优美的颈项。  
然而黑发马人并不满足，他深深吸了一口气，突然开始粗暴地吮吸德拉科的两片柔嫩的大阴唇，又觉得不够过瘾，伸出他粗糙的，指甲缝里满是污秽的手指，掰开两片大阴唇，轻轻地抚摸内部更加柔嫩细滑的小阴唇，另一个马人也人耐不住，伸手掰开大阴唇上部紧贴着的嫩肉，扣挖德拉科鲜红饱满的阴蒂，又用力把阴蒂揪扯按压，满意地看着德拉科的身体触电一样弹动抽搐。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯————唔————”  
生平第一次被这样强迫着按摩阴部和舔舐乳头，德拉科羞耻又舒服地发出甜腻的声音。  
在他们玩弄德拉科的生殖器官的同时，一个更加高大健壮的褐色头发马人走上前，他没有耐心像其他人那样玩弄德拉科的下体，他的脾气最为暴躁，又被这个淫乱美丽的斯莱特林青年散发出的气息刺激地双眼通红，他直接走过来托住德拉科圆润挺翘的白臀，粗大的双手用力地掰开臀肉，露出中间那朵粉嫩的小穴。他粗长漆黑的大马鞭早就挺直地快要爆炸了，硕大的龟头上的马眼正在汩汩往外流着粘液。  
但是眼前的菊穴实在太小了，他流露出不满的神情，直立马身，将自己将近25厘米的骇人性器塞进两个娇嫩的臀瓣之间，快速地抽插起来。很快大鼓大鼓的粘稠的精液就喷射而出，褐发马人伸出两根食指把德拉科的后穴掰开，让精液灌进肠道。  
滚烫的马精散发出浓烈的腥臭味，刺激了众人的感官。  
有了精液的润滑，褐发马人用力把中指旋转着插进德拉科的后穴，柔嫩多褶的紧致肠道很快就吸附上来，括约肌用力地排斥着他粗糙的手指，马人不满地用力扇打德拉科挺翘的臀瓣想让他放松，臀肉被大力击打地狠狠一荡。  
“唔——”  
肠道被粗糙的手指插入，臀部还被用力拍打，德拉科美丽的灰蓝色大眼睛里蓄满了泪水，一个马人走上前来用他粗糙的舌头轻轻舔舐德拉科的眼睛，吞咽他流出的泪水。德拉科害怕地想要躲避，但是却被一双手狠狠固定住头部。  
失去视力让德拉科的身体更加敏感。  
褐发马人快速地扣挖德拉科的肠道内部，很快那里就能容纳三根粗大的手指，他退出手指，更加用力地把臀瓣掰向两边，挺直马身，用力把粗大的黑色鸡巴插进德拉科颤巍巍想要缩紧的肉穴。  
肛门被撑到极致，随着黑色鸡巴的深入，德拉科用力地夹紧括约肌想要排斥，但是那根鸡巴实在太大了，让他根本没办法使出力气，只能任由褐发马人一点点将整根鸡巴全部插进了他柔软的肠道里，撑开了他肠道的每一个褶皱，剧烈地疼痛让德拉科无助地哭泣，马人们怜惜地舔舐着他的泪水。  
一直到两颗沉甸甸的睾丸顶到穴口，褐发马人才满足地停止插入，静静地享受着德拉科细嫩静静地享受着德拉科细嫩的肠道蠕动着按摩他的大鸡巴的爽快感觉。  
黑发马人也不甘于舔舐德拉科的阴唇，他和另一个马人一左一右用力掰开德拉科的大阴唇，露出小阴唇，又掀开小阴唇，终于看到即将被强奸而瑟瑟发抖地蠕动着的生殖腔，鲜红的嫩肉湿淋淋地往外吐着淫水，黑发马人伸手把生殖腔往两边掰开，另一个马人用粗糙的指甲壳刮动生殖腔的内部，德拉科激烈地颤抖着，被迫喷出一大股粘稠芬芳的淫液，一个马人冲上来一口吮吸掉滑落的粘液，满足地吞下去。  
黑发马人警告地回头朝他龇牙。  
“呜呜呜………”德拉科不知道因为爽快还是痛苦的哭声让马人们兴奋。  
有了足够的刺激，黑发马人两四指并拢缓缓地插进生殖腔内，美妙柔嫩到极致温暖腔道让马人沉醉地叹息，被手枷拳交的德拉科痛苦地绷紧身体，呼吸都不敢用力。一直到整只大手都被温暖的生殖腔吞没，只留下粗壮的小臂被想要闭拢的阴唇缠绕。  
黑发马人小心翼翼地活动手指，抚摸着德拉科的生殖腔内部，尽心尽力地开拓，按摩。  
德拉科害怕极了，只能发出轻浅又急促的喘息声。  
身后的褐发马人开始他疯狂的抽插，把德拉科的下体往上一下一下顶起，黑发马人的手猝不及防狠狠地往深处插进去，触及子宫口，德拉科猛的瞪大他美丽的眼睛，用尽全力地挣扎起来。这个变化吓了马人一跳，他们手忙脚乱地安抚德拉科。  
黑发马人赶紧把自己的手往生殖腔外拔，但是紧致的内壁紧紧地包裹缠绕着他，他用力抽出手，带出一大股粘液，拉出许许多多细丝，生殖腔的嫩肉被他的动作拉扯到翻出一点，红肉刺激着马人的眼球，他们很快就强行镇压住德拉科的挣扎，黑发马人和另一个马人同时抬起马身把自己粗壮的马鞭插入德拉科嫩滑的生殖腔。生殖腔被陌生雄性的性器强行奸淫，还是同时两根非人的粗长性器，德拉科窄小紧致的生殖腔被完完全全撑开，准备受孕的生理反应让他的生殖腔不受控制地分泌更多淫液，变得更加开阔柔软，迫不及待地榨取雄性的精液，想让他们灌进体内。  
德拉科已经被生理上的反应彻底击溃，他扭动着纤细柔韧的腰肢迎合三个强壮的雄性马人的奸淫，三根粗长的马鞭在他体内凶狠地开拓，插入生殖腔的另一个马人很快就败下阵来，他用尽全力插入整根性器，一直把龟头顶到子宫口，然后浓稠腥臭的精液疯狂喷射进德拉科的生殖腔里，黑发马人不甘示弱地直接把龟头卡进子宫内部，滚烫的马精击打在身体极深处的子宫里，强烈的快感刺激的德拉科呜呜乱叫，蜷缩着脚趾直翻白眼，前端的肉芽射出一股初精。  
最先插入后穴的褐发马人用力地顶入之后最后一个释放他的第二波精液，三个马人同时退出德拉科的身体，发出三声“啵”的水声。  
然后大量腥臭的马精混合着德拉科分泌的香甜的卵液和淫水，从下体前后两个肉穴喷溅出来，德拉科原本鼓起的小腹一点点瘪了下去。  
紧接着，他精致的肉芽淅淅沥沥地往外喷出一股淡黄色的液体。  
德拉科被操地失禁了。  
其他饥渴难耐的围观了许久的马人这时候纷纷聚拢过来，没等德拉科迷蒙的眼神恢复焦距，又是三根粗长的性器贯进他体内，更加粗暴地抽插起来，他嘴里的布也被一把拽了出来，一根硕大的马鞭毫不留情地插进他柔嫩的喉咙，一直顶到极度深处，让他满眼生理性的泪水。  
禁林深处的马人开始了他们的夜间狂欢——轮奸甜美的斯莱特林青年。


End file.
